Rattrape-moi si tu peux
by Plumardise
Summary: Dean courrait. Toute sa vie, il n'avait fait que courir. Il était peu être temps de s'arrêter ? [Destiel]


**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Je suis de retour pour un petit OS Destiel :)**

 **Il se place à partir de la saison 5 voire 6 ! (Désolée pour les fautes, Word en a corrigé quelques-unes, le reste est de moi)**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! ;)**

* * *

Dean courrait.

Toute sa vie, il n'avait fait que courir, courir après le souvenir de sa mère, celui de son parfum, de ses doigts sur sa peau, Dean avait couru toute son enfance derrière les blonds cheveux de sa mère, qui volaient dans le vent, et Dean courrait encore, il tuait ses poumons et ignorait ses jambes douloureuses, voulant à tout prix rattraper les yeux bleus qui hantaient ses rêves et chassaient la douleur. Il avait couru à travers des forêts ardentes et des plages infinies, il avait couru et s' était perdu, mais il courrait encore, le cœur battant.

Il avait couru derrière les filles, d'abord vite, puis doucement, il trottinait, puis accélérai et se stoppait, les prenait dans ses bras et les aimait, une nuit ou moins, puis repartait, le cœur lourd mais le sourire au lèvre. Il avait aimé, s'était arrêté et la mort l'avait rattrapé. Alors il avait simplement arrêté de courir, s'était autoriser à respirer, sans savoir qu'il ne faisait que perdre une bouffée d'air.

Il avait couru derrière son père à la recherche d'un peu d'amour, d'un semblant de tendresse, derrière les mots, derrière ses ordres et ses absences, Dean avait perdu haleine et était tombés de nombreuses fois, déchirant ses jeans et faisant saigner ses mains, la gorge sèche et les yeux embués de larmes, il avait couru jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à son dernier souffle, s'arrêtant au beau milieu de la route.

Dean courrait pour échapper aux regrets, il les fuyait comme la peste, les maudissant à chaque pas plus pressé que l'autre, il accélérai toutes les minutes et en perdait à se poser des questions, mais il ne s'arrêtait jamais.

Dean courrait après Sam, chaque seconde de sa vie, et même une fois mort, Dean continuait de courir, la gorge sèche d'avoir trop crié, d'avoir trop appelé son frère, son petit frère. Il avait couru sur la route de Stanford et sur le chemin trop court qui l'a mené à chaque motel, chaque pas de Sam, qu'il suivait depuis toujours, et il le rattrapait, le gardait un temps, avant qu'il ne s'échappe et qu'il doive se remettre à courir, prenant des muscles et perdant du poids, perdant à la bouteille, Dean courrait derrière Sam, parfois devant, il ralentissait, il soufflait, quelques secondes, et recommençait, encore et encore, ne cessant jamais de courir.

Il s'était mit à courir aux souvenirs de l'enfer. Dean courrait à en crever, chaque pas était une victoire et chaque accro dans sa respiration un échec. Dean courrait chaque nuit, toute les nuits, depuis presque six ans, fuyait son passé sanglant, sautant les obstacles et évitant la douleur, qui revenait inlassablement, la rattrapait, l'attrapait et le bouffait de l'intérieur. Et Dean se réveillait, le front en sueur et les pieds en sang.

Dean avait couru derrière les Anges, comme un petit chien, il attendait les ordres, apprenant à obéir, il avait abandonné l'espoir de vivre un jour une vie normale, alors il courrait, le doux pelage dans le vent, les pattes attachées par la pensée de se perdre, encore, et il courrait, la langue dehors, acceptait les contraintes et refusait de se battre.

Puis il avait couru tout seul, à travers les route, il fuyait les autres, avait peur de tout et ne cessait de se retourner, à bout de souffle et sans réelle courrait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, un peu comme un fou, un paranoïaque qui cherche à fuir sa vie, ou simplement à fuir quelque-chose qui ne le poursuit pas. Dean courrait sur les routes, errait tel un fantôme, le cœur erratique.

Dean courrait, le plus vite qu'il le pouvait, le plus loin qu'il puisse aller, et Dean hurlait, de rage, de peur, de tristesse et de haine, il courrait à chaque respiration, chaque molécule d'air, un pas de plus était fait. Mais la mort le rattrapait, à chaque fois, et Dean se haïssait de ne pas courir plus vite, il voulait se frapper, se faire mal et que la mort cesse pour toujours de courir. Il pensait courir jusqu'à une falaise et ne plus s'arrêter, il pensait courir jusqu'à en perdre l'usage de ses jambes, courir à en mourir de honte. Mais il ne le faisait jamais, il se contentait de poser un pied dans l'autre, et d'avancer, toujours plus loin, la mort à ses trousse.

Il courrait depuis sa naissance, se fuyant lui même, fuyant ses traits, ses yeux et sa peau, tâchée de tout le sang qu'il avait versé, il courrait et pensait que le vent finirait par l'emporter ailleurs, quelque-part ou il pouvait ne pas être enfermé avec lui même. Il courrait à chaque pensée, chaque mot que son ignoble bouche déversait, chaque geste que ses maudits bras faisaient, chaque détente qu'il pressait, chaque crâne qu'il fracassait. Dean courrait mais s'était perdu depuis longtemps, était perdu depuis toujours, à trop vouloir s'en aller.

Et aujourd'hui, Dean courrait encore.

Mais tout était différent.

Dean courrait dans une épaisse forêt, sautant par dessus les troncs d'arbres et les plantes, il courait à en perdre haleine, riait et souriait à en mourir je joie. Dean fuyait, il fuyait, mais se retournait, et ralentissait, pour que ce qu'il fuit le rattrape, l'emprisonne dans ses bras et le réconforte. Dean laissait le vent caresser son visage et les feuilles embrasser sa joue, il trébuchait des fois, et se relevait ensuite, le cœur battant à tout rompre, à tout casser, sur le point d'exploser. Son sang bouillonnait et se faufilait avec délice dans ses veines, alors que ses joues étaient rouges de plaisir.

Et quand il se fit attraper, Dean ne se débattit pas, ne cria pas, ne hurla pas sa haine et ne chercha pas à se détacher de cette étreinte. Au contraire, il s'enfonça dans le torse puissant de l'objet de sa fuite, et resserrait les bras musclé autour de lui, reprenant son souffle, souriant de pur bonheur.

Castiel souffla.

« Quand vas-tu enfin cesser de courir ? »

Et dans ce bois sombre, dans les bras de son Ange, Dean cessa de bouger, cessa de fuir, arrêta de courir et s'autorisa une bouffée de vie.


End file.
